


Our Place Called Home

by starhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, idolverse, soft changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhyuk/pseuds/starhyuk
Summary: Changkyun just misses his idol boyfriend, Kihyun, after a long day at work.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Our Place Called Home

Changkyun isn't really the type to just text and leave the message there, the boy loves to call and hear the other’s voice loud and clear. No matter who among the members, he prefers to call them rather than text them—unless he's too busy in his studio tending to a couple abandoned and misplaced tracks.  


He especially loved to call Kihyun, his boyfriend. The sound of his sweet and smooth voice through the phone was just so much more different and real compared to when they would text. Changkyun really loved it, he really did. Though the only problem here is that Kihyun, himself, prefers to text. It's not that he doesn't miss Changkyun's charming deep voice. It’s just that compared to him, he has a bit more errands to run. Which, sadly, takes away the time that he has with the younger. 

The black haired boy stared at his black jet phone, contemplating before letting a pout fall on his lips. He really wanted to call Kihyun, ask him how he was doing, what he was doing, or just talk to him and hear his voice. Changkyun sighed, a puff of air escaping his soft pink lips as he turned back to face the two monitors in front of him. After hours of working on a track and numerous vocal takes, Changkyun felt exhausted. His eyes wanting to close on their own, body waiting to slump down into his comfy bed back in the dorm. The young male stood up and stretched his arms out in a daze. The equipment in the studio shutting down one by one. He let himself yawn, a small sound escaping his throat as he does so.

"Oh, you're home early." Hyungwon says greeting Changkyun in his polka dot patterned pajamas.

Changkyun hummed. "Anyone else home yet?"

The taller lanky man looked in a different direction, thinking. "Hoseok should be in the shower right now but that's it."

 _Oh._ Changkyun felt a little sad knowing that Kihyun still wasn't home.

"Oh well then, goodnight.. I'm going to bed early today.." The pink haired male hummed in response.

"Goodnight."

Changkyun trotted back to his shared room with Minhyuk, feeling empty. He had plans to just come home early and cuddle with the love of his life but apparently he wasn't even allowed to do even just that. Flipping the light switch, he entered the quiet room and placed his things on his bed before grabbing his clothes, going for a quick shower.

Water dripping from the small strands of his hair, Changkyun rubbed his black locks with the bath towel that gently rested round his neck. The youngest decided to walk back into the living room and sit on the couch as he would wait for hours to go by to see Kihyun again. Remote control in hand, his fingers would meddle with the buttons as he changed the channels back and forth from fitness to health to online shopping to dramas. He felt his eyelids get heavy, the cold air that the air conditioning released mixed with the comfort of the couch and the blanket that he held over his body. Changkyun felt the haze of drowsiness hit him as his eyelids dropped, sending him off into his slumber. 

The next thing Changkyun knew, he was being lulled out of his deep sleep with a light shaking of his shoulder and a soft voice that resembled a voice he was so familiar with. His eyelids twitched before slowly opening, careful of the light that he remembered is above him.

Except, there was no light. 

It had been turned off and all that he could see was the faint shine of the fluorescent lighting from their dorm’s shared bathroom. 

“Kyun?” 

The black haired boy pulled his head up to look at the latter. His soft features were placed against the light coming from the room behind him. His smooth looking orange brown hair looked more like a burned orange thanks to the position, but to Changkyun’s eyes he still looked pretty. Kihyun always looked pretty. His lips formed into a small small smile at the sight of the older. 

“You’re home.” Changkyun spoke softly, his voice still rough from his nap.

“Yeah, I am.. but why are you sleeping here, love? Shouldn’t you be on your bed? Doesn’t your back hurt?” The younger could sense a flash of concern displayed on Kihyun’s pupils. With the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand on his shoulder, he felt nothing else but warmth. No discomfort, no uneasiness, just Kihyun. 

Changkyun rested his hand on top of the rather small one resting on his shoulder. “I’m fine, Ki. Stop being such a worry wart.. I was actually watching something a while ago.. I guess maybe someone came home and turned it off because I dozed off already.” The younger quickly fixes his posture, moving and making space for his boyfriend to sit in. 

The older male took the hint and sat down, his hand now properly holding Changkyun’s. It felt warm. It was the middle of December, just a week before they were allowed to go to their families for a short Christmas break, yet it felt so warm. Changkyun thought moments like these are what probably makes Kihyun think that even if the lights were to die, the dorm would still be shining bright because he was there, just like what the older had said in the weekly idol episode they filmed last month. It was sweet, Changkyun didn’t expect it. He knew Kihyun’s was probably gonna be just as cheesy and cringeworthy like the others, but he said it so boldly that Changkyun felt like he took the words for more than what they were meant to be. 

_Friendly compliments from his bandmates._

The younger laid his head on the older’s chest. He felt his head raise and fall slowly at the pace of the latter’s breathing. Fingers make way in between the strands of his hair, massaging, drawing circles on his scalp. Changkyun felt safe. 

“I missed you today..” He muttered out.

“I.. missed you too, love.. a lot..” Kihyun said with a soft smile, planting a kiss at the top of his boyfriend’s head. It tickled, but Kihyun knew Changkyun somehow loved it.

The younger could feel his heart ache at how full it was. Despite his passion for music, rapping and the endless love he has for his fans, only one person could make him feel like this. Like he was always in euphoria, in the middle of a heaven of clouds. Like he was back home, in Boston, playing with the squirrels he would find in his backyard. Like he was wrapped in his favorite baby blue colored blanket along with his two bear stuff toys he treasured so much. One person, and it was Kihyun, his bandmate, boyfriend and soulmate. 

Changkyun smiled at the thought, his face getting warm as he breathed in and out at the same pace as Kihyun did. Lightly bringing his face up, his eyes meet Kihyun’s dark ones. 

“Kihyun?” 

“Yes, love?”

Changkyun smiled and inhaled before finally saying, 

“I love you.” 

That night, was the first night Kihyun ever heard those three words come out of the mouth of the man he loved the most. He felt like his whole skin was on fire. After three months, Changkyun finally said it back to him. In the most solemn way he could ever dream of. 

“I love you too, Changkyun. So much.” 

Nothing could be more perfect than the feeling of them, just being two ordinary boys in their own little world that they called _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> did i just use this fic to practice writing fluff and delay a whole bunch of other fics i have sitting in my docs? absolutely. this is my first time writing changki and it was honestly fun and pretty cute haha! anws i hope everyone stays safe esp rn woth the whole covid-19 situation,, please stay healthy and take care of yourselves always!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!><  
> find me on twt: @kkungslv


End file.
